Buscando la fama encontré el amor
by rosangelytah
Summary: En busca de cumplir su sueño se encontrara con algo tan inesperado y repentino como lo es el amor / Una vida monótona, "por fin algo que haga la diferencia...Solo espero no enamorarme".
1. Chapter 1

Buscando la fama encontré el amor

**Sasuke Uchiha**: 18 años de edad, tes blanca, cabello negro con unos enigmáticos reflejos azules, ojos negros como la noche, cuerpo muy bien formado. Perseguido por millones de chica y hasta chicos, dado que Sasuke Uchiha era una de las voces principales de una de las mejores bandas de todo Japón "**Sonika**". Carácter sombrío, frio, solitario. Muy pocas personas han conocido al verdadero Uchiha, solo sus mejores amigos. Soltero y muy solicitado por la población femenina mundial.

**Sakura Haruno**: 17 años de edad, tés blanca pálida pero angelical, ojos preciosamente jades, acreedora de una figura esbelta con sus proporciones muy bien repartidas, cabello largo hasta mediados de la espalda y de un color extrañamente rosa lo cual al ser desconocido solo la hacía lucir exóticamente bella. En busca un sueño, ser cantante. Luchara por hacerlo realidad. Gentil, considerada para muchos una excelente persona, pero siempre habiendo sus excepciones. Soltera y centrada en su sueño.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: 18 años de edad, tés bronceada, cabello rubio y desordenado, cuerpo bien formado y tonificado. Todo un galán entre las chicas siendo todo un sueño hecho realidad para ellas. Integrante de "**Sonika**". Poseedor de un carácter extrovertido y mucha energía. Tiene novia y la ama.

**Hinata Hyuga**: 18 años de edad, tes blanca como la porcelana, ojos perlados en los que se podía reflejar tu alma, cabello negro azabache por la cintura, cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Una chica muy natural y sentimental, la única mujer que integra "Sonika". Tiene novio y lo ama.

**Neji Hyuga:** 18 años de edad, tés blanca, ojos perlados, rasgos fuertes e imponentemente sexys. Carácter frio pero acreedor de un inmenso corazón. 3ºcer y ultimo integrante de "**Sonika**". Perseguido al igual que sus compañeros por incontables chicas. Soltero y sin ganas de una relación.

**Tenten Ama**: 17 años de edad, piel morena clara, cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y tonificado, cabello por lo general siempre recogido en dos chonguitos. Mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno. Amable, sincera y extrovertida. Soltera y esperando al chico de sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap1**

* * *

**-**¡Levántate Sakuraa!-Se escucho a lo largo de todo un vecindario, las personas ni se inmutaron ante semejante grito, después de todo eso ya era rutina-

.

-¿Uh?, ¿Tenten que te sucede? no hay necesidad de gritar-murmuro una bella pelirosa mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos y se estiraba como un gato en su cama-Estas loca…-

.

-No, loca no. Sabes que hoy tenemos que llegar temprano al casting. Presiento que en este tendremos suerte-hablo una joven castaña sonriendo ampliamente mientras le aventaba un cojín a la pelirosa-

.

-Vale vale me levanto pero deja de aventar cosas-refunfuño la Haruno mientras atajaba el cojín en el aire-

.

-Esta bien pero cuento 3 y llevo 2 asi que apúrate a bañarte que hueles mal-dijo la castaña burlonamente mientras se tapaba la nariz-

.

-Ja-Ja Very funny…-dijo sarcástica la pelirosa mientras le lanzaba una mirada ofendida a Tenten- Hablando en serio, sabes que no me emociona la idea de hacer un casting para la conducción de un programa-dijo la pelirosa algo fatigada-

.

-Yo como tu futura manager tengo que buscar todos los métodos posibles y existentes para que demuestres tus dotes de cantante, así tengas que comenzar siendo animadora de televisión.-explico seriamente la castaña como toda una profesional- Y si le ves el lado bueno, puedes conocer a esos actores papacitos que están en las novelas-finalizo tenten perdiendo toda la seriedad y con un pequeño sonrojo, haciendo que la pelirosa solo negara resignada-

* * *

-Sinceramente considero que con otra chica en el grupo sería mejor, sería como un nuevo giro al grupo, eso capturaría la atención de las personas es decir tendríamos a más fanáticos-hablaba entusiasmado un hombre realizando gestos exagerados con sus manos, se encontraba enfundado en un lujoso traje como la gran mayoría de los hombres que estaban allí presente-

.

_En el lujoso edificio de Uchiha´s Production se llevaba a cabo una junta entre toda la directiva de dicha corporación y los miembros del grupo **Sonika**_

_**.**_

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-Se escucho otra voz en toda la sala proveniente de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios-¿Que opinan chicos?-pregunto a los únicos jóvenes que se encontraban allí presente y en completo silencio-

.

-Da igual-soltó un atractivo castaño indiferente-

.

-¡Neji! No seas tan seco-Susurro una preciosa ojiperla mientras le jalaba discretamente un mechón de cabello al joven castaño-eres como un huevo sin sal-

.

-¡Agg! ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Eres una desquiciada-susurro molesto Neji mientras se sobaba en el área afectada-

.

-¿Desquiciada yo? Vaya broma…-también susurro Hinata mientras giraba el rostro ofendida-

.

-Cállense-Dijo un joven pelinegro secamente pero con un deje de fastidio en su voz-

.

-Tiene razón el teme, Hinatita amor tranquila-susurro un rubio mientras se movía inquietamente en su silla lanzándole besos en el aire a la ojiperla y haciéndole señas para que se tranquilizara-

.

-Está bien, solo porque lo dice mi narutito-dijo Hinata mientras le picaba el ojo al rubio y le lanzaba igualmente un beso-

.

-Que asco-Susurro el Uchiha-

.

-Cof cof emm bueno… ¿Podemos continuar?-se escucho la voz apenada de uno de los accionistas-

.

-Ya dije que me daba igual-Soltó algo exasperado el castaño- solo espero que no esté igual de desquiciada que Hinata-

.

-Idiota…-susurro Hinata resentida para después colocar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- A mí me parece excelente, asi no seré la única chica entre estos 3-

.

-Al igual que mi hinatita, acepto… Será divertido tener a otra chica en el grupo-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio-

.

-Mientras se mantenga callada y no me moleste supongo que esta bien-susurro de mala gana el Uchiha aun no muy convencido-

.

- Decidido esto, mañana se comenzaran los preparativos para el casting-hablo uno de los tantos accionistas-

.

-Estos días van a ser largo…-pensaron los integrantes de Sonika mientras suspiraban entre cansados y resignados-

..

* * *

_Dos días transcurrieron desde que Sakura había ido a realizar su casting para conductora de show de TV, el cual fue un reverendo fracaso por la chica no haber querido trabajar con un famoso actor el cual se le había insinuado en uno de los camerinos, pero dejando ese tema en el olvido ahora nos situamos en el departamento de las dos jóvenes que se encontraban durmiendo…Bueno, solo una de ellas._

_._

*Supongo que es tiempo de mi venganza*-pensaba una pelirosa enfundada en su corta bata de dormir mientras caminaba por la habitación observando a su castaña amiga roncar, poco a poco la pelirosa tomo todas sus almohadas y las coloco a su lado- 1…2…y…. 3…. ¡Tenten levántate! ¡Levántate!-grito de sopetón Sakura mientras le lanzaba todas las almohadas a Tenten-

.

-Ahhhhh-Grito la castaña totalmente asustada reincorporándose en la cama-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se metió algún ladrón?-pregunto asustada mientras sacaba un bate de detrás de su cama-¿Dónde está?-

.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese bate?-pregunto Sakura con una gotita en la frente-

.

-Eso no importa, solo dime ¿En dónde está? –siguió preguntando Tenten mientras se levantaba con el bate camino a la salida del cuarto-

.

-No hay ningún ladrón -Respondió Sakura mientras sonreía divertida-

.

-Entonces ¿Por qué los gritos?-pregunto al confundida y con su entre ceño fruncido-

.

- Em, para que levantaras-Señalo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta-

.

-Corre…Que te voy a matar-dijo en un susurro Tenten con la mirada ensombrecida-

.

-¡Au…Auxilio!-grito Sakura como una desvivida mientras salía corriendo de la habitación-

.

-¡Ven acá!-grito Tenten mientras salía ella también de la habitación- ¡Te tengo!-gritó mientras saltaba desde el sofá para asi caer encima de Sakura a todo el estilo de un jugador de futbol Americano-

.

-Duele…au au ¡bájate de mí!-decía Sakura mientras trataba de sobarse las costillas con Tenten aun arriba de ella-¡Tenten bájate! Por tu culpa caímos sobre los periódicos! Y se desordenaron! Yo que los había ordenado por fecha-le dijo Sakura mientras la miraba con os ojos entrecerrados-

.

-Ahh vale vale, me bajo-dijo resignada la castaña mientras se levantaba- ¿Sakura ahora que haces tirada en el piso? uy si cualquiera cae que te rompí algún hueso-fue su turno de ver a la pelirosa con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Sakura préstame atención!

.

- ¿Eh?¿ Ah tenten que sucede?-pregunto la Haruno aun en el piso sin verla-

.

-¿Qué haces allí tirada?-pregunto ya mas irritada Tenten-

.

-Oh eso…Solamente leo el periódico-Respondió simplemente mientras que a Tenten le salía una gotita por la cien-wait wait…No es verdad…-empezó a susurrar la Haruno mientras abría los ojos como platos y el pulso le comenzaba a temblar- Tenten…mi-mira esto…-susurro mientras le tendía el periódico a la castaña-

.

-¿Eh? a ver dame acá-dijo Tenten con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad mientras tomaba el periódico y comenzaba a leer- "Hombre maniático desentierra a su novia para casarse"-leyó en voz alta Tenten mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos-

.

-Em…Eso ni lo había visto…Es este articulo de acá-le indico la Haruno señalando un pequeño articulo para nada resaltante-

.

-Um…-Tenten asintió mientras comenzaba a leer- " ¿Tienes habilidades para el canto? Si es asi, te invitamos al gran casting que se realizara en el bar Tukino para encontrar a la nueva voz de la fabulosa banda **Sonika**. No lo pienses mas, te esperamos."

.

-¿Qué tal? Yo aun no creo que ellos estén necesitando otra voz cuando los 4 son fabulosos-recito Sakura mientras se rascaba la barbilla algo pensativa- ¿Tenten?-la Haruno llamo a la chica mientras comenzaba a chasquear los dedos al no recibir respuesta y solo verla allí sentada en el piso con los ojos desorbitados-

.

-Saku… ¡Kiaaaaaa te aras famosa! ¡y yo seré tu manager kiaaaa!-Grito Tenten mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a saltar-

.

-Eso parece-dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba también del piso y abrazaba a Tenten-Esta vez sí podre…-

.

-¡Si que lo harás mujer!-grito Tenten mientras comenzaba a brincar con Sakura-Sakura será famosa será famosa famosa-empezo a tararear Tenten mientras Sakura sonreía radiantemente con una pequeñas gotas de lagrimas en sus ojos-Te tengo que preparar para mañana –dijo de repente Tenten separándose de la peli rosada-

.

* * *

Salón de ensayos de sonika

.

-Mañana es el casting…-Susurro Neji con un tono de voz entre cansado y fastidiado mientras jugaba con las baquetas de su batería-

.

-Es verdad, va a ser superMegaUltraGenial-chillo la Hyuga con emoción mientras giraba en su silla-

.

-Sí que lo será-concedió el rubio-

.

-Hmp esto solo será un dolor de cabezas-murmuro el Uchiha mientras con su mano se desordenaba un poco el cabello en clara señal de fastidio-

.

-De todas formas ya no hay marcha atrás, solo queda a esperar el día de mañana-finalizo el castaño dejando de jugar con sus baquetas mientras que los demás solo lo vieron y asintieron, Sasuke solo se mantuvo inexpresivo-

.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

_._

-uuu que molesto…-Susurro una pelirosa soñolienta mientras apagaba el intenso despertador que sonaba en su pequeña mesita de noche-Hoy es el gran dia…-se dijo en un susurro mientras se incorporaba rápidamente en su cama para después dirigirse al baño-

.

**45 minutos después**

**.**

Sakura se encontraba ya completamente lista, enfundada en una pequeña falda de blue jean la cual le llegaba un poquito más arriba de medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes blanca, unas botas negras de medio tacón aguja las cuales le llegaban solo un poco más arriba de los tobillos y en su cuello llevaba una bufanda larga de color negro, su cabello lo llevaba perfectamente suelto dándole un efecto de chica casual y urbana pero sin perder la sensualidad que la definía, su rostro lo llevaba con muy poco maquillaje solo se había enfocado en delinear sus ojos haciendo que estos se vieran más atrayentes de lo común.

.

-¿No recuerdas que tenías que levantarte temprano?-pregunto la Haruno con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba una taza de café a su amiga Tenten que trataba de escabullirse de su cuarto al baño sin llamar su atención-

.

-Emm vale, tenía que hacerlo…Tenia-susurro con una sonrisita nerviosa la castaña-

.

-¿Y esto se supone que va a ser mi manager? Mejor ve a bañarte que hueles mal-dijo burlona Sakura mientras se tapaba la nariz-dulce venganza…-termino susurrando divertida al ver la cara ofendida de Tenten-

.

-Me estás dando miedo Sakura, no se te escapa ni una-Dijo Tenten viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la Haruno mientras se encaminaba al baño-

.

-hay como que gente…-Dijo en un susurro Sakura a Tenten mientras veía una gran fila y como la gente comenzaba a llegar cada vez mas-

.

-Lo mejor será apresurarnos a anotarnos y ver qué numero nos corresponde-susurro también la castaña mientras se dirigía rápidamente al sitio de las inscripciones –

.

_Minutos después_

_._

-¿122? Supongo que no está mal para tu haberte quedado dormida-dijo con simpleza Sakura para después lanzarle una mirada recriminatoria a Tenten-pudimos haber sido el 50 o 40…

.

-Tranquila asi te haya tocado el numero 1 no tendrás chance, apenas me vean a mi no habrá necesidad de ver a las demás, sin duda soy una ganadora- se escucho decir en un tono fresa una chica detrás de las dos amigas. Dicha chica tenía un cabello azabache largo en el cual llevaba una gorra, tenía colocado unos enormes lentes y vestía una camiseta azul marino con unos jeans rasgados-

.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntaron las dos amigas al unisón con una ceja alzada-

.

-En realidad me extraña que no sepan quién soy yo-Susurro creídamente la pelinegra- sin duda soy la más linda aquí-

.

-En realidad amiga espero que asi como escupes tantas tonterías cantes porque sino no llegaras muy lejos en este casting-

.

-Vaya que carácter, me gusta…-dijo algo divertida la pelinegra haciendo elevar una ceja de escepticismo a la pelirosa-Chicas mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga-dijo esto último en un susurro mientras observaba divertida las expresiones de las dos chicas-

.

-Hinata Hyuga…¿De **Sonika**?-pregunto una incrédula Tenten-

.

-La misma que viste y calza-dijo burlona la Hyuga- simplemente les hacia una pequeña broma chicas, pero con ustedes no resulto, mas de una chica a retrocedido cohibida-dijo algo divertida mientras se rascaba la nunca-

.

-Vaya…¿Por qué nosotras? Créeme aquí hay chicas para elegir…-Pregunto Sakura aun incrédula por aquella situación tan descabellada que estaban viviendo con uno de los integrantes de **Sonika**-

.

-La verdad, solo gire el rostro y vi un borrón rosa, créeme chica, tu cabello no es nada común pero me gusta-Dijo sinceramente la Hyuga y Sakura solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras que Tenten las observaba con fascinación-

.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno y ella es mi amiga Tenten-Presento Sakura mientras estrechaba su mano con la Hyuga-

.

-Mucho gusto chicas, me cayeron excelente. Esfuércense, ya que el grupo calificador es nada mas y nada menos que Sonika-les susurro Hinata con una mirada cómplice haciendo ensanchar los ojos a las dos chicas.-

.

-No hay margen de error…-dijo divertida Tenten mientras codeaba a Sakura-

.

-Vaya ahora creo que lo hare mejor que nunca-dijo con una esplendida sonrisa la Haruno-

.

-¡Eso espero!-dijo la Hyuga también con una sonrisa- bueno chicas lo mejor será que me retire, ya están por comenzar a pasar asi que el trabajo me llama, un gusto-se despidió rápidamente Hinata mientras desaparecía tan rápido como vino-

.

* * *

La mañana poco a poco comenzó a transcurrír hasta que pronto llego la tarde y con la llegada del sol del medio día llego el turno de la chica de numero 121, quedando la castaña y la pelirosa a solo un paso de su gran debut frente a la súper banda Sonika.

.

_Te amo Sasuke-kun yo lo daría todo por ti, pídeme todo lo que tú quieras, ¡pídemelo!_

_._

-No juegues…-susurro Sakura para después soltar una carcajada, la joven Haruno al ser la siguiente en turno se encontraba muy pegada a la entrada a la sala de presentación por lo cual podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que sucedía allí-Tenten acércate tienes que escuchar esto…-Tente con las hormiga de la curiosidad en ella se acerco mas a donde estaba Sakura para después soltar una carcajada al igual que la Haruno-

.

-Cielo santo pensé que lo había visto o mejor dicho "escuchado" todo en esta vida pero ya veo que no-comento completamente divertida la castaña-

.

-Jaja cada loca con su tema-dijo Sakura mientras dejaba escapar otra carcajada- definitivamente hay que estar muy loca para gritarle a un hombre "te amo" y muchos mas a Uchiha Sasuke que es famoso por su carácter gruño y de estreñido-

.

-Sa-Sakura…-murmuro completamente seria la castaña mientras veía con ojos horrorizados detrás de Sakura-

.

-Señorita es su turno…-Se escucho un susurro completamente gélido detrás de Sakura-

.

-Dime que no…-susurro Sakura a Tenten mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para ir girándose poco a poco a medida que los iba abriendo-Tu…Tu eres…-

.

-Si, soy Uchiha Sasuke famoso por mi carácter gruñón y estreñido-siseo el Uchiha mientras taladraba con la mirada a la Haruno-

.

* * *

Bueno he aqui el primer cap de este fic...si, efectivamente este fic esta editado, comprenda señoritas (señoritos, si es que hay...) fue el primer fic que escribi, y bueno antes era...NULO, nulisimo la verdad. lo escribi cuando tenia 14 años y bueno tenia horrores ortograficos, aun puede tener pero creanme no como antes. Esta publicado tambien en Mss peroooo alli no esta editado asi que no se los recomiendo.

Espero que lo acepten chicas y bueno que dejen reviews claro esta :D

Saludos! y un beso!

PD: Pronto estare colocando conti de mis demas fics.


End file.
